femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alice Miller (The Rival)
'Alice Miller '(Tracy Nelson) is the main villainess of the 2006 Lifetime film The Rival. Alice was involved with David Browning, who was not thrilled at the news that Alice had become pregnant, despite being on birth control. While at an ATM one night, a robber attacks the couple, killing David and shooting Alice, causing her to lose her baby and become infertile. Years later, Alice marries George and the couple hires young surrogate mother Jennifer Adams to carry their child. But soon after Jennifer moves in with her young daughter, Alice becomes jealous, fearing George is falling in love with Jennifer. This is exacerbated by Alice's aunt, who threatens to reveal to George how Alice killed her father when she was a child by setting their house on fire. As her aunt taunts her, Alice kills her by pushing her, causing her to hit her head on a table. After calling for help, Alice curls into a fetal position and apologizes over and over again. As Alice's jealousy over Jennifer increases, tensions arise between her and her therapist Linda Zeller when she tries to talk to her about her aunt's death. During a session, Alice becomes frustrated with Linda's insistence and smashes an ashtray in a rage. Convinced that Linda will figure out what she did, Alice follows her out to the parking lot one night and kills her by hitting her over the head with a tire iron. With Alice's psyche falling apart, her fears that Jennifer is trying to steal her husband increase tenfold. When she sees her and Lisa (the friend who introduced Jennifer to her and George), she accuses Lisa of wanting Jennifer to end up with George and tells Jennifer that no will take her baby away from her. This, along with everything else, causes Jennifer to want to move out for the rest of her pregnancy. Alice tries to get George to convince Alice not to go, but George is unsure if he can. Driven to the edge, Alice places a knife against her wrist in front of Jennifer and George, threatening to kill herself if Jennifer leaves. George tries to calm her down as Jennifer calls 911, but Alice instead fatally stabs George for what she believed he had done. The police arrive shortly afterwards and arrest Alice. However, a few months later, Alice breaks out of prison with the help of two other inmates. She goes to Jennifer's home, where she is now raising Alice's baby with the help of Lisa. She breaks into the house and ties and gags Lisa. When Jennifer finds Lisa, Alice attacks her and pulls out a knife, saying she's come for her baby. The two women then fight before Jennifer is able to subdue her. Alice is presumably re-arrested. Trivia *Tracy Nelson also played psychotic villainess Andrea McBride in The Perfect Nanny. Gallery Alice on poster.jpg|Alice on the movie's poster, brandishing a knife Alice in car.jpeg|Alice in her car Alice and George.jpg|Alice with George Alice breaks in.jpg|Alice breaks into Jennifer's house to take her baby Category:2000s Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Delusional Category:Family Murderer Category:Hero's Lover Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Bludgeoning Category:Murder: Burning Alive Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Psychotic Category:Fate: Arrested